


Chemistry

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan straighten up and rubbed his head. "Yeah but she had to go home early today... Back problems. Besides, we still have to finish our project for chemistry."</p><p>"Our project..?"</p><p>"What's wrong? Did you forget?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW THIS IS SOMETHING I WROTE A FEW MONTHS AGO IT'S REALLY DUMB AND FLUFFY AND LIKE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OKAY

Alfred tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, his eyes wandering back to the clock periodically. Matthew should have shown up more than twenty minutes ago. Just as he was about to get out and search for Matthew himself, a large shadow hovered over him. Looking up, Alfred saw a familiar figure.

"Hello Alfred, how are you doing today?" The Russian accent was enough to make his heart flutter a little bit as Ivan gave him one of his sweetest smiles.

"I'm doing okay Ivan," Alfred replied, his eyes glancing back to the clock as he desperately wished for his brother to hurry up. "I'm waiting for-" He was interrupted by a ringing.

Digging into his pocket, Alfred retrieved his phone. Seeing his brother's contact image on the screen, he put the phone to his ear. "Yo Mattie where are you bro?"

"I'm sorry but something came up and I have to stay after school. Francis will drive me home, so you can leave without me."

"Couldn't you have told me this earlier? You know, so I wouldn't have had to wait here for over twenty minutes for you?"

"Sorry about that... I kind of forgot." Matthew's voice faded into a whisper at the final syllables.

"You forgot-" Matthew hung up before Alfred could start yelling at him. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he tossed his phone into the other seat.

Ivan leaned against the car, peering into the window. "That was your brother?"

Alfred had almost forgotten Ivan's presence, and jumped in his seat. "Oh.. yeah. Turns out I was waiting for nothing. He's getting a ride from Francis."

Ivan giggled in his cute way that always lifted Alfred's spirit. " Do you really trust that Frenchman with your brother?"

"What? Yeah of course I... Well..." Alfred scratched his cheek. "I don't think he will try anything weird. Mattie is a guy after all.."

"I doubt that'd stop him, Francis will fuck just about anyone and anything."

"Well either way, Mattie can handle himself. But anyway, what are you doing here Ivan? Don't you usually get a ride from your sister?"

Ivan straighten up and rubbed his head. "Yeah but she had to go home early today... Back problems. Besides, we still have to finish our project for chemistry."  
"Our project..?"

"What's wrong? Did you forget?"

"N-no of course not! It wouldn't be heroic of me at all to forget that!"

Rolling his eyes, Ivan laughed. "No of course not. But I was thinking that we could go to your house and finish it up."

"My house?" Trying to recall the last time he cleaned his room, Alfred's eyes grew wide with fear. "Um, are you sure we can't go to your place instead?"

In but seconds, all color faded from the Russian's face, and Alfred soon regretted asking. "No no, Natalya is having Toris over and she gets terrifying when I interrupt her then." Ivan's accent became thicker with his panic.

Alfred just about threw his arms out to comfort the poor guy, but he summoned all his will to suppress the urge. "It's all right dude we can go to my place."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ivan smiled at Alfred. "Thank you." He then let himself into the passenger side of Alfred's car, carefully moving the clutter from the seat.

"Just... Excuse the mess." With that, the two drove off to Alfred's house.

* * *

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Alfred rushed into the house. Making a beeline to his room, he quickly shoved the clothes and trash on the floor under his bed.

"Ah... Alfred, what was the rush for?" Alfred turned and saw Ivan's head peeking out from the doorway.

"Nothing nothing." Alfred swiftly stood up, and carefully prodded a stray sleeve under the bed with his foot.

"Oh you don't have to clean up for me. Though, perhaps it would do you better to keep up your living space in the first place." Ivan teased.

Blushing now, Alfred replied. "Shut up."

Ivan giggled at the American's reddened face. "I have the project materials in my bag, so we should get started right away, yeah?"

Alfred scratched his cheek. "Uh, yeah let's get started. So do you want to move to the dining room so we could do it in there or..."

"Your room is fine."

"Really?"

"Da."

"That means yes, right?"

"...Right."

"Okay..." Alfred scanned the room for a suitable place to sit. "But there's only the bed here..."

"That's perfectly fine." Sitting himself on Alfred's bed, the violet-eyed boy began to sift through his bag as Alfred hesitantly sat beside him.

Whether he intended to or not, Ivan's hand somehow slipped from his bag and rested on top of Alfred's. Feeling his face burning, Alfred quickly stood.

"Alfred?"

Ignoring him, Alfred stormed out of the room at top speed, and locked himself in the bathroom. There, he doused his scorched face in ice cold water, hoping that he didn't just give himself away by his abrupt exit.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Alfred?"

He said nothing.

Another knock. "Alfred."

He said nothing still.

There was a deep sigh. "I'm going to go home now, seeing as how you must not want me here. Bye, Alfred. I'll see you at school."

Muffled footsteps slowly faded off as Alfred hovered over the sink. As he heard the front door finally open and close, he summoned his resolve and followed Ivan.

"Ivan wait!" Alfred called after him. The Russian was already a few feet into the driveway.

"Yes?" Ivan turned to face him.  
Alfred's mouth continually opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say. Just as Ivan was about to turn back and go home, Alfred finally found his voice.

"I downloaded that one movie you were telling me about in math class. Do you want to watch it with me?" He internally flinched at his feeble plea, but he failed to think of anything else to say.

After giving the American a strange look, Ivan's face transformed into a soft smile. "Of course, Alfred."

Despite his face still feeling warm, Alfred smiled back and let Ivan back into his house. They returned to Alfred's room, and Ivan sat back down on Alfred's bed. Grabbing his laptop, Alfred took a seat beside him, and played the movie.

"I couldn't find an English version, so were going to have to deal with subtitles."

"That's fine with me."

"Oh good, because I was worried that you didn't speak Russian."

The two of them began to watch the movie, and Alfred never realized how closely the two of them sat, with Alfred snuggled against Ivan's chest. Not terribly interested in the movie, Alfred fell asleep before he realized it.

Gradually rousing from the clutches of sleep, Alfred felt fingers gently brushing through his hair before he saw anything. Still half-asleep, Alfred turned his head with a groggy moan, only to realize that he took a snooze while next to Ivan.

"Good morning Alfred." Ivan smiled. "Or I think good night would be more appropriate."

Successfully startled fully awake by Ivan, Alfred jumped back, and consequently fell on the floor, taking a pillow with him.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow... Yeah, I'm fine."

Silence filled the room for what seemed to be a long time, until finally Alfred posed a question.

"Ivan?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Will you go out with me?"

The silence was so intense that Alfred's own rapidly beating heart sounded deafening in his ears.

"Da."

"That means yes, right?" Alfred asked with a knowing smirk.

"Right." Ivan rolled his eyes, only to return their gaze to Alfred.

The room once again became quiet, until a soft ringing came from Alfred's pocket. Squirming to position himself so he could reach his phone, Alfred pulled it out to see a text from Matthew.

I'm going to stay the night at Francis', don't wait up for me.

Alfred chuckled to himself. "Guess I do have to worry about Francis..." His chuckle and all color faded from his face when he saw the time on his phone, the numbers glowing brightly.

9:48

"Shit Ivan, our project! Why did you let me sleep that long?"

Ivan regarded Alfred's distress with an amused smirk. "We don't have a chemistry project due, Alfred."

"I knew it!" Alfred tossed a fallen pillow at Ivan. "I knew I didn't forget anything!"


End file.
